The present invention relates to a manual printer for precisely and correctly printing words and the like at desired positions on paper sheets on a table.
In conventional manual printers, a printing portion, a controller, a switch panel or board, and a display portion are installed integrally on the casing body of the manual printer.
As the conventional manual printer has the output or printing portion and the input portion, respectively integrally installed or assembled with the casing of the printer, it is necessary to reduce the overall weight of the printer and, therefore, to miniaturize its construction. With such miniaturization, the size of the input portion of the compact printer is reduced, thereby making it difficult to input information. In addition, the memory capacity is disadvantageously restricted. In such arrangements, it is necessary to install, for example, guide frames and the like, prepared separately, to guide the casing during printing in order to raise the precision of printing on the paper sheets.